


Making a Home (or, 5 rooms Peter helps set up, and 1 room the team sets up for Peter)

by Fox (Spacefoxen)



Series: Of Raccoons and Not Complete Dicks [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Home Building, Team as Family, domestic Guardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefoxen/pseuds/Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's decided that the single room with two bunk beds is just not working anymore. Peter does what he can to help each team member settle in.</p><p>Because who doesn't love a team of dysfunctional ass holes playing at domesticity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a chapter by chaper fic. I don't know how long each section will be, though. It all depends on what the characters end up doing. They really do drive my writing.

"QUILL!"

Peter snorted himself awake at the sound of Gamora's shout.

"Huh-Whazzit?" He mumbled, dragging his hand over his face. How was a guy supposed to get any sleep around here?

"Quill, I am going to kill you if you keep leaving your--Ouch! Shit. Damnit. ROCKET!"

Rocket popped his head up by Peter's head on the ratty couch. "I was wonderin' where I left that..."

"Left what?" Peter questioned, just as Gamora stormed out of the bunk-room, one of Rocket's incomprehensible weapons in one hand and a pair of Peter's underwear in the other.

Oops.

 _It's probably time we upgrade this ship to suit five,_ Peter thought to himself.

So that's what they did.


	2. Official Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter figures out how the new rooms are going to fit into the Milano

Rhomann Dey wasn’t kidding when he said the Nova Core had kept the Milano as close to the original as they could get her when the rebuilt her. The only real differences made were a slight increase in size and the addition of new appliances and guidance systems—basically any of the old systems that were out of date or in need of repair.

The Milano’s three decks were comprised of the flight deck up top (it was the smallest of the three decks), the private rooms and common areas in the middle, and the relatively unused cargo bay on the bottom floor (it was by far the biggest of the decks). The problem with the private deck was that the original, and therefore the new one, only had four rooms: the main center common area, the smallest room in the back that was for the water supply and other storage, and the two rooms on the sides that were the mini gym area and the team’s current bunk-room. Obviously, this was no longer enough space.

When Peter decided it was time to figure out private spaces for each of his friends, he grabbed the blue prints and schematics the Nova Core had left form him, and then secluded himself to his bunk to see what he could do about their living situation; he didn’t want the others to get their hopes up yet if the upgrades he had in mind wouldn’t work.

Peter sat on his bed cross legged, papers and tablets spread all around him. He scrunched up his brow, deep in thought, tablet stylus tapping his bottom lip.

He’d help Groot out first, he decided. Right now, Groot didn’t even have a proper place to set up his pot. While he was large enough to toddle around (he was up to Peter’s waist in height now), he still required a fair amount of time in his pot. Rocket had rigged up a few sun lamps around the ship for him, but it wasn’t really enough. 

Peter hummed _Cherry Bomb_ under his breath as he pulled up the digital blue prints. Decks one and two were out for this project; there just weren’t any rooms big enough for what he had in mind. Taking out deck three’s plans, Peter sectioned off the large empty space into six parts: a large, central communal area for them to relax in that wasn’t around the dinner table, two rooms on the port and aft sides and one large room in the back by the ship’s engines.

This last room would be Groot’s new sunroom. The head from the engines would keep it warm and there was plenty of space to put in all kinds of plants and nature features for the Flora Colossus.

Peter grinned at the thought of putting in a small fountain, maybe some rocks….oh! and a park bench for the team members to sit and visit! He started sketching out designs and outlines, created lists of materials he’d need for both the landscaping and the sun lamps. It wasn’t a very large space, but he was going to do his damnedest to make it as comfortable for Groot as he could.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Quill, why are our coordinates set for Xandar?” Drax stared in Peter’s direction intently.

Peter shuffled around in his chair up at the front of the flight deck. “Gotta go pick up some supplies, big guy!” He really didn’t want to let the cat out of the bag so soon on this project…

“But we have enough supplies. We picked them up on Airis 3 not long ago.” Drax said.

“Thanks for stating the obvious! Maybe I also want to land someplace where I’d have solid ground under my feet, rather than on another space station or random-ass asteroid.” Peter waved his hands around, hoping they’d help emphases how much he wanted to land on Xandar.

No such luck.

“The ground beneath our feet now is solid, or we would not be able to stand upon it.” Drax’s face scrunched up slightly in the usual confused expression he used when confronted with the oddities of figurative language.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Expression, Drax. Sort of. We’re going to Xandar for a while. We all need a break from bein’ cooped up in the Milano. I figured we’re all familiar enough with Xandar, we get free lodging and shit, so why not. Just relax.” Peter leaned back in his chair, staring out at the open space around them.

He hoped a few weeks on Xandar would give him the time he needed to get the basics of the rooms set up. He had no intentions of staying off ship, but he hoped the others would. Or, at least, that they’d spend a good portion of their day wandering the city.

“Alright, friend Quill. How long will we be on Xandar?”

“I don’t know? A few weeks? Long enough to get out last few escapades out of our system, at least!” He hoped Drax dropped the topic; he was worried he’d just blurt out all of his plans if Drax kept asking questions.

Drax just nodded though, turning back to the figures on his display.

Peter sighed and hoped the other’s wouldn’t argue the issue, too.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily for Peter, the other three were perfectly fine with taking a short break on Xandar.

Peter decided he’d let the others know he was working on a Super-Secret Project, and that he’d call for each of them at some point during their stay. He wanted to have the basic room design set up for each of his friends, but he wanted them to be able to finish the customization and personalization of the rooms themselves. 

When he informed the team of this, Peter received suspicious looks from each of them. He reassured them and sent them on their various ways. 

Once they were all out of his line of sight, Peter cracked his knuckles and got to work. First thing to get done were the new walls. And plumbing for a second small bathroom up toward the front; five people sharing one bathroom _sucked_. Once the walls were in place, he’d being with Groot’s room, then move on to the rest of the teams’, ending with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be a bit longer than I had originally planned...go figure. And there isn't even really any plot beyond the Guardian's getting an official mobile home. 
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> I hope to get some basic concept sketches up of each of the rooms, or at least a floor plan of how the floors are broken down based on my own interpretations of the ship and the brief glimpses we catch in the movie.
> 
> Next chapter is Groot's room!


	3. Groot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groot is the first to receive his new space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer than the others to write...it just didn't want to be written at first. 
> 
> I hope you like it though!

“Hey, Groot Buddy! You wanna come back to the Milano for a bit? I have something for you.”

“I am Groot!”

“Thanks, bud. See ya soon.”

Peter disconnected the communicator with slightly shaking hands. He was _nervous_. Why was he nervous? There wasn’t anything to be nervous about! It was just a stupid garden room and the most agreeable and gentle member of the team. There was no reason for this.

And yet, Peter paced the second deck common area, shaking his hands out in an attempt to get them to stop trembling. It wasn’t working.

He hadn’t ever had the chance to give something to someone before. At least, not something like this. And with this first gift being an actual _home_ , a place to stay in comfort and safety, Peter was anxious beyond belief. He hoped he read Groot right. I hoped he picked plants and decor that the flora colossus would appreciate. Cause what if he didn’t like it? What if Peter had picked some plant that was, like, _offensive_ or something to Groot’s kind?

Peter continued to panic until, sometime later, the ship's doors slid open.

“—acting weird. Well, more weird than usual. Ya sure you got no ideas as to what he has in store for you?”

Peter facepalmed when he heard Rocket’s voice. Why did he have to come, too? Any calm he gained from the idea that Groot was the most gentle of the team disappeared with the appearance of Rocket, who was definitely the most volatile. And protective of Groot.

Shit.

“I am Groot.”

Peter rubbed his hand down his face then turned to face his team members, a large smile slapped on his face.

“Hey, Groot! And, uh, Rocket! I wasn’t expecting you. But, um, yeah. Come on.”

Out of the corner of his eye as he turned around again, Peter saw Rocket’s ears flatten a little while his eyes went a little squinty, like he was trying to figure Peter out. Peter just moved to the back where the second stair way was located.

“Pete, there ain’t nothing down there.”

“There wasn’t anything down here, now there is.” Peter descended first, knees knocking together. He hoped Rocket or Groot couldn’t tell.

At the bottom of the stairs, Peter ran his hands through his hair, making it stand up in wild chunks, and stood by Groot’s new bedroom door. 

Groot came down with Rocket on his shoulders, arms draped around his neck; the sight was a bit odd, considering Groot was just barely five feet tall now. They looked around the mess and construction debris with wide eyes.

“I am Groot?”

“Yeah, just ignore all that and come over here.” Peter waved them over, just wanting to get this over with.

“I’ll understand if you don’t like it. So, uh, please don’t worry about pretending you do if you don’t. I tried though. I—“

“Quill! Stop blabbering! Whatta got there for Groot?”

“Um.” Peter hesitated a second longer, then slid the door open, revealing the space within.

Groot walked in, Rocket sliding off his back to follow. When they entered the doorway, Peter hung back, head hung low, eyes downcast. 

“I…am Groot,” Groot whispered, taking in the sight before him.

Peter hadn’t been able to put in a water feature (he would have had to install a private gravity field for the room so that water didn’t go everywhere if they got in an on-board fight or whatever and he just wasn’t up to that kind of work. Maybe later) but he had installed overhead misters which were currently on. The metal walls of the ship were painted a light blue-grey, opening the small room up and making it seem larger than it was. The floor was covered in mosses and grass, small rocks and bushes. Peter had been able to get a small bench made and had attached it to the floor off to the right side. Branches of small trees stretched up and along the ceiling, partially obscuring the massive sun lights that were up there. In the far left corner, Peter had set up a kind of mini grove: there was a crescent of small trees that curled around a bed of moss and lush grasses. Peter had no idea what kind of bed a Flora Colossus would use on its home planet, but he imagined a typical mattress was not it.

“Wow. This is….this is something, Pete.” Rocket turned to look at Peter, finding the man still outside the door, not even watching them as they looked at the room in wonder.

“Peter? Whatta doin’ out there? Get in here!”

“I am Groot!”

Peter shuffled in, still unsure what they thought of the space. “So…?”

“I _AM_ Groot.” Groot stalked forward toward Peter and scooped the man up in a huge hug. Groot even managed to lift Peter slightly off the ground in his enthusiasm. 

“I…take it you like the room?”

“Like it? He loves it! Peter, this room…this is amazing. He hasn’t had a space like this since he left his home planet. He’s at a loss for words, honestly.” Groot let go of Peter as Rocket paraphrased what the colossus had been saying. Groot walked forward, inspecting the mosses and small flowers growing around him, and made his way towards his new bed. He sat down in it and smiled hugely, very content with his new space.

“I am Groot,” he told Peter solemnly.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re welcome, bud. I’m glad you like it. I hope you don’t mind, but I was thinking the rest of the crew could come in every now and then to suck up some vitamin D? Maybe let Drax set up a small garden space in one corner? If not that—“

“I am GROOT.”

Rocket chuckled. “He says that’s fine, Peter, that having this space and being able to share it with his friends is something that makes him very happy.” Rocket gave Peter one of his rare, sincere smiles. “Thanks for this, Pete.”

“No problem,” Peter smile back, then looked over at Groot, who was already dozing in his new bed. “Just don’t tell anyone else what I’m working on down here, got it?”

“There’s more?”

“Of course there’s going to be more!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, Gamora!


	4. Gamora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit. And that it's so short and probably sucks. Oh well.

Peter decided to tackle Gamora’s room next. It some ways, it was easier than Groot’s, what with it being a normal room and all. In other ways, however, it was harder. What the hell was he supposed to put in the room of a former assassin trying to do good?

Luckily for himself, Peter was more observant than most people gave him credit for.

___________________________

Gamora strolled into the Milano, arms crossed. She was a bit ticked off right now, as she had been about to head off for some decent, and expensive, food for once when Peter had called.

“Gamora! Come back to the Milano! I got something for ya!” Peter had said over the comm.

“Now?”

“Yes, now! It’s important!”

“It had better be,” she had mumbled after Peter had hung up abruptly.

Now, she stood in the Milano, eyebrow raised, as she watched Peter rock back and forth on the balls of his feet, hands clasped tightly before him.

“Well?” she asked him.

“Right. Yes. This way.”

Gamora stared at Peter’s back as he made his way down the ladder to the bottom floor. He seemed jumpier than usual. Gamora shrugged internally and followed Peter down. When she reached the floor, she didn’t ask about the mess and tools, but she definitely took it all in. It seemed that Peter was much busier on this stop than the rest of them had figured. Looking around, she found Peter standing by a door, scratching the back of his neck with his left hand, a distinctly nervous gesture.

“So, I’ve kinda been working on personal rooms for each of us? And yours is the next one to be finished.”

Before Gamora had a chance to even get a word out in surprise, Peter was off again. 

“If you don’t like what I’ve done, feel free to get rid of stuff or change it or whatever. It’s yours to do with as you will.”

Gamora, still a little shocked at such a kind gesture from her teammate, nodded silently and approached close enough to open the door. She let out a small gasp when she saw what was on the other side of the door.

The room was lit softly by strands of small yellow-ish lights handing from the ceiling. It gave the small room a cozy, intimate feel. Gamora’s sharp eyes noticed other lights and lamps scattered throughout the room, making it possible to brighten the room up for reading and work. The floor was carpeted in a soft cream colored material, the walls left their usual silver metallic color. 

In one corner, a half circle of pipe jutted out of the walls in an arc; hanging from it was a variety of clothing and garments. Gamora walked over to them, sliding the clothing on the pipe as to see each piece better. There were bright colored sun dresses, cozy shirts and sweaters, jackets, pants, all made up of various materials like leather, soft cottons, and more practical knits. She recognized some of the items as being things she had looked at herself the last time they were on Xandar. 

She shot a quick look at Peter, but he was avoiding her gaze by looking around the room he had designed. Gamora turned from the corner and took in the rest of the room.

The bed was larger than the twin bunks they had all been sleeping on, but not so large that she’d feel lost on it. It was covered in cozy purple sheets and blankets. Above the bed was a board. When she cocked her head to the side questioningly, Peter caught the gesture.

“I thought you’d like somewhere you could hang up your knives and blades when they weren’t being used or cleaned.” He bit his lip and looked at her, trying to gage her reaction. She smiled softly at him, then looked back at the board. She could already see how she’d organize her weapons on it.

She continued to look around the small space, noticing one wall had been shined to a mirrior-like quality. Once again she quietly turned to Peter for explanation.

“I thought, maybe, you could practice your moves in here? Or like, if you did something like yoga or stretching or something. The mirror is so you can make sure you’re in the correct position so you don’t hurt yourself.”

“Peter. Thank you. This is…” Gamora looked around her softly lit space, eyes bright with gratitude. She hadn’t had a room to herself since she was a little girl. “This is perfect. How did you know about the clothes?

Peter chuckled and his body lost the tension it had been holding while he waited for Gamora’s reaction. “I’ve seen you stop at various shops on our stops and look at the clothing hanging in their fronts. I took note of the colors and styles and picked up some while you guys were all out and about. You like them?”

“I love them. I’ve…never really had clothing that wasn’t practical to wear before. They’ve always had the purpose of protection. I think I will enjoy wearing these.”

Peter beamed.

Gamora walked over to Peter and gave him a quick kiss on his scruffy cheek. “Thank you, Peter. I love all of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've quickly realized these are character studies in a lot of ways...
> 
> Drax is next!


	5. Drax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drax get's his room and a little something extra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, life sucks. And so do writing blocks. Therefore, this chapter sucks! I'm so sorry it took so long and that it's so short and probably real awful...but it's done now so I can move on the the next one!

Drax’s room was quite easy to set up, as Peter suspected Drax would appreciate a simple room over something extravagant. It was also a lot easier to get Drax to take a look.

Peter called Drax on the comms. “Hey, Drax!”

“Friend Quill! What is it you need?”

“Can you come to the Milano for a bit? I need to show you something.”

“Of course. I will be over shortly.”

There was something to be said about straightforward people, Peter thought. 

When Drax arrived at the ship, he simply followed Peter down to the new private deck’ he didn’t ask questions or make a nuisance of himself, which allowed Peter to relax. He still wasn’t used to this whole ‘giving’ thing, yet.

“So, I’ve been working on setting up rooms for everyone. I’ve already finished Groot’s and Gamora’s. I started Rocket’s while I waited for you. I hope you…like it?” Peter stopped talking, realizing he was rambling. He opened the door to Drax’s new room, gesturing Drax inside first.

Drax was quiet as he took in his new space. It was simply decorated: a bed took up most of the space along the back wall, while a nightstand with a lamp-like fixture sat next to it. The bed was covered in a deep red blanket, adding contrast to the simple greys and metallic in the rest of the room. Peter had also built a dresser for Drax’s clothes and whatever else he had a need to store. Along one wall was an empty space, much like that above Gamora’s bed, designed for holding and displaying Drax’s massive knife collection. 

At the foot of the bed sat a small wooden box, incongruous amongst all the metal in the room. Peter gestured at it, and Drax stepped forward and opened it.

“They’re for you to use in the kitchen. You’re basically the only one here you knows how to cook a decent meal, but I think we’d all feel better if we knew the knives used in the food prep weren’t also used to disembowel our enemies.”

Drax started into the box at the glistening set of a dozen new kitchen knives. They ran from the smallest cheese cutter to the largest meat cleaver, and all of the blades were wicked sharp. Drax picked up a generic steak knife, holding it up to the light, watching the edge gleam. He hadn’t had a decent set of kitchenware since he lost his wife and daughter. He had missed cooking hearty meals for his family, and now Peter Quill had given the opportunity back to him.

He reverently set the knife back in the box and turned to Peter, unashamed of the tears gathering in his eyes.

“Peter. These are wonderful gifts. I cannot thank you enough. The room…it is perfect. The knives are a truly magnificent set. How will I repay you?”

Peter shifted, uncomfortable with Drax’s genuine thanks. “Uh, keep watching all our backs in battle and we’ll call it even.”

“I can do that, friend Quill. Thank you.” Drax got up and rested one of his large hands on Peter’s shoulder.

“It’s no problem. Um, also, you mentioned at one point you were a farmer? Well, Groot’s room is like a greenhouse and there is a patch of soil in the back that you are welcome to use as a garden. Groot has no problem with it.”

Drax looked down at the ground for a second, smiling softly. He was lucky to have made such good, caring friends.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rocket's next! And it doesn't even occur to him that he get's his own room!
> 
>  
> 
> Also I apologize for what is probably a horrible characterization of Drax. He's just so...literal and he doesn't say a whole lot (man of few words) and I just found him hard to write.


	6. Rocket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Look who finally posted!
> 
> First of all, I am SO sorry this took so long to write, especially considering how short of a chapter it is. I've been struggling over the last few weeks with general motivation to do anything at all, on top of working two jobs and going to school. I've been very low on energy and creative juices.
> 
> second of all, thank you so very much for all your Kudos and comments. I never ever ever thought my writing would be something so many enjoyed. Every kudo and comment and bookmark makes my heart sore and my inspiration spike. So thank you for reading. It means so much.

Peter found Rocket’s room to be one of the easiest to set up. He realized it was because he knew Rocket had probably never had his own space before, let alone at gift. There were no expectations. Because of this, Peter vowed to make Rocket the best room possible.

~0~

Rocket stopped fiddling with a new chunk of machinery just bought (not stole! Seriously!) long enough to tap his comm on.

“Rocket here.”

“Yo, Rocket!” came Peter’s enthusiastic voice.

“Hey, Peter. What’s up?” Rocket continued his poking and prodding of wires and circuitry. 

“I finally got your room done, man! Get over here to check it out!”

Rocket flattened his ears, confused. He had assumed he’d be rooming with Groot; he always shared a room (or cell) with Groot.

“Yeah. Uhh…whatever, Pete. I’ll be over sometime today.”

“Sweet!”

After Peter disconnected, Rocket continued to sit in mild confusion, new trinket momentarily forgotten.

~0~

Rocket eventually made it back to the Milano, after leaving a little Groot with Gamora. He wasn’t entirely sure what to expect when he got inside. An overly enthusiastic Peter with a face-splitting grin, at least, was.

“’Bout time! Come on!” Peter was practically vibrating in his skin as he lead Rocket down into the private bay and to his new door.

Peter slid the door open, standing aside so Rocket could step in first. Rocket came to a stop a few feet inside, eyes wide and fur slightly fluffed.

To the left of the door was a well-lit work space. There was a swivel chair for ease of motion, a set of drawers for all his spare parts and tools, multiple lamps to get the right light levels, a huge work desk made to fit all sorts of gadgets and weapons. There was even a space to the one side where Rocket could put finished or work-in-progress projects. 

On the opposite side of the work space, Peter had constructed a sort of obstacle course up on the wall. Ropes, ledges, ladders, and random objects stuck out of the wall at haphazard intervals, creating not only a good place for Rocket to practice his more animalistic fighting maneuvers in the privacy of his own room, but it made for a great decoration as well.

From there, up in the top right corner of the room, a simple hammock hung. It was stuffed full of blankets and pillows, making the perfect nesting place for naps. Or a place to hide stuff, Rocket was sure. Under the hammock was a normal bed, also covered in pillows and blankets. Rocket wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was extremely grateful that Peter had thought to include so many plush items; he had a maybe-not-so-secret love of soft, luxurious items.

The rest of the small space was left open and simple. The walls were the original metal paneling of the Milano, the floor the original metal and grates. As Rocket stood in his new room, Peter slightly behind him, he was a bit shocked to realize how well Peter knew him despite only having known each other such a short time. 

“Well, do you like it?”

Rocket’s first instinct was to act as nonchalant as possible about the whole thing and try to hide how much he really did appreciate the new space. However, something in Peter’s voice made him hesitate in making some sort of off-hand comment.

“Yeah, Quill. It’s…great.” Rocket turned to look up at Peter. “I don’t really know what to say.”

Peter grinned happily and rocked back on his heels. “Thank you is generally a good place to start.”

“Oh, shut up.” Rocket shoved at Peter’s hip, glad he didn’t mess anything up.

“Hey!” Peter retaliated by tugging gently on one of Rocket’s ears as they turned to leave the room. Rocket swatted at Peter’s hand halfheartedly.

“Can I see the other rooms?”

“Sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Peter's own room, then the +1!
> 
> Thanks again for your patience and support!


	7. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys I am SO sorry! It's been forever since I last updated and for that I feel awful. You're amazing response, both comments and kudos, has been amazing, however, and drove me to getting this thing finished!
> 
> And just so you know, if I ever really abandon a work, I WILL update the story summary to say such. I'd never just leave you hanging.
> 
> I hope to have the final chapter done soon, but we'll see. My life has been crazy and I've had a lot of ideas demand my attention, but I'l do what I can.
> 
> Again, your comments and kudos are wonderful and great motivation for me to continue writing <3

Peter nodded to himself as he stood in his bedroom doorway, hands on his hips. After a lot of work and time, the personal rooms in the Milano were now finished. His gaze traveled over his new space, pleased with the results of his handy work.

His bed rested in a small alcove made up of some of the support structures of the ship. Peter had went and spent a bit more than he was accustomed to on some new bedding; he now had some of the softest blankets he had ever owned. Deciding to forego the Ravager red he had grown up on, his sheets were a soft brown and the blankets were a dark, dusky blue.

Little shelves and nooks now housed most of his knick-knacks that had littered the rest of the Milano. He had decided that it would probably be a good idea to declutter most of the ship and allow his team to make their own clutters on the upper deck. Besides, he rather liked how homey his room felt with most of his stuff now present.

The walls had posters and photos of his travels over the years. Books and tablets full of information and stories were stacked haphazardly on a desk and a few small book shelves.

Peter had decided to leave the walls the original color of the ship and the only addition to the metal paneled floor was a rug he had found while cleaning things out; it must have been left behind from one of the many hauls over the years.

His favorite decorative piece in the entire room, however,  was a small framed photo that sat on his nightstand. The photo had been taken at some tourist planet they had stopped on to relax. A fellow tourist had snapped the shot.

In the picture, him and Gamora, Rocket, Groot, and Drax were crammed into the camera's field of view. Peter had a huge grin on his face as he hugged Rocket, who in turn had a small hand pressed against Peter's face in attempt to get away. Rocket's face was twisted into a snarling scowl, but Peter knew him well enough to see it as an attempt to hide his own smile. Gamora was behind Peter to his left, a soft smirk gracing her features as her eyes glittered with mirth. She had one arm wrapped around Peter's shoulders. Drax was on his other side, head thrown back in laughter, a large hand clamped on Gamora's shoulder. Groot stood behind them all, smile wide as his arms stretched around all of his friends.

Yup, that was the best part of his room, Peter thought. He turned and shut his door behind him, happy he was now finished.

It never occurred to him that the amount of attention and love he had placed on his own room was severely lacking in comparison to what was given to his team's. Thus, he had no idea how they felt about Peter neglecting himself in favour of giving them his all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being so short considering how long it took for me to write it...

**Author's Note:**

> Riveting, right? Just a quick scene that popped into my head last night. The other chapters will be much longer, promise.


End file.
